


Day 6: Solitude

by GemmaRose



Series: LawLu Week 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Companionship, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy knows what it's like to be alone. He wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially not Torao.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawLu Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Day 6: Solitude

Some things, Luffy didn’t understand. He didn’t know how Nami’s climatact worked, or how Robin figured figured things out about old places, or how Sanji could make food that tasted So Good out of things that were gross on their own. But the biggest mystery, to him, was how people could enjoy being alone. Robin didn’t like being alone, he knew that for a fact, so even though Franky had built her a really pretty reading place in the library she was only ever in there while Nami was working at the desk nearby. She might go off alone sometimes, but she always came back soon enough.

Robin was more like Torao than anyone else on his crew, but even she hadn’t been able to give Luffy any hints other than ‘maybe he likes his solitude’ which was stupid, because solitude was just another way of saying loneliness and nobody liked being lonely. So, when Torao missed two meals in a row, Luffy pestered Shachi into giving him a bento and set out to find Torao.

He wasn’t hard to find, even without using observation haki. “You weren’t kidding about growing up in a city, huh?” he asked when he found Torao sitting on a rocky ledge, biting back most of a giggle when Torao jumped at his voice.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, watching as Luffy ambled over to give him the bento.

“You didn’t follow the animal trails _at all_.” he rolled his eyes, handing off Shachi’s food and plopping down next to Torao on the ledge. “Only city idiots bash their way through a jungle like that.” he nodded his head at the big pointy sword lying next to Torao on the stone.

“This idiot can push you off a cliff.” Torao said, pulling a rice ball from his bento box. It smelled good, but not nearly as good as Sanji’s food.

“Eh, I’d bounce.” Luffy shrugged, planting his hands on the rock and kicking his heels against the cliff face. Torao didn’t respond, but from the sounds of it he was remembering now that he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday.

“Who sent you out to find me?” Torao asked between mouthfuls of rice, and Luffy leaned back on his hands.

“Nobody. I thought you were probably lonely, an’ hungry, so I made your cook gimme some food and came to get you.”

Torao was looking at him, he could feel it, but Luffy kept his head tilted back, eyes on the clouds scooting by overhead. One of them looked kinda like a fish, but only if you squinted and thought about it sideways. “Why would you think I was lonely?” Torao asked after a long moment.

“Someone said you wanted sol-e-tude.” he sounded the word out carefully, the way Robin had when he’d done it wrong the first few times. “But that’s just a fancy word for being alone, and being alone is the _worst_.” a chill shivered through him, and he pushed upright to give Torao a bright smile. “So, I’m not gonna let you be lonely!”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Torao chuckled, shaking his head.

“Well, yeah.”

Torao laughed harder, first doubling over then twisting to sprawl out on the stone. “Solitude isn’t the same as being lonely, Luffy.” he said once his laughter had died down. “It just means I needed to get off the Tang for a bit, take some time for myself before coming back.”

“You didn’t bring any food though.” Luffy frowned.

“Yeah, that’s on me.” Torao sat up enough to shrug, then a little more to pull a thermos from the bento box. “But really, Luffy, I’m not gonna get lonely just from a day or two out here.” he gestured to the jungle around them.

“Hmm.” Luffy narrowed his eyes, then nodded after a moment. “Yeah, you won’t. Cuz I’m staying with you.”

“What?” Law’s eyes widened, and Luffy flopped sideways to lie next to him.

“It’ll be fun! I can show you how to hunt alligators.”

“I don’t think this island has alligators.”

“Well it’s gotta have _something_ to hunt.” Luffy scoffed. His crew knew he’d set out to find Torao, which meant he had until lunch tomorrow to get him back to their ships before Nami started sending out search parties, and then they’d have to go track down Zoro, which was always fun. Maybe he’d get them back just after lunch.

Yeah, just after lunch sounded good. Then he and Torao could hunt something for dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
